The present invention relates generally to a massaging system and method for application to the human body, and more particularly to a flexible massaging pad or similar structure provided on one face with a plurality of elongated segments or sections of elastic tubing which form part of a recirculating system for pulsating water flow in the tubing. In use, the pad is applied to the body so that the elastic tubing segments contact the skin of the body member to be treated in such a way that the pulsating water flow in the tubing is directed cardiocipetally, i.e. toward the heart. Moreover, the system includes means whereby the frequency of pulsation may be controlled by the user to an optimum value for a particular muscle, depending primarily upon the length of the muscle being treated. The system also includes means for controlling the temperature of the water or equivalent liquid circulated in the tubing, as well as means for controlling the amplitude or strength of the pressure pulsations imparted to the liquid in the system. Because of the cardiocipetal direction of the pulsations in the elastic tubing transmitted to adjacent muscles, use of the system substantially enhances the flow of venous blood and lymphatic fluid. The system thus serves in effect as a substitute for the beneficial results of exercise such as walking, in maintaining good flow of venous blood and lymphatic fluid by applying rhythmic impulses tending to simulate contraction of the muscle or muscles adjacent to the portion of the body to which the device is applied, thus providing the benefits of isometric exercise of those muscles.
The advantages of physiotherapy in either causing or simulating muscular contraction have been long recognized, particularly in the treatment of patients who are not ambulatory, as well as in other situations where stimulation of the circulation is desirable in order to minimize lymphatic edema, loss of calcium, possible formation of blood clots and the like. Electrical stimulation of the affected muscles has been done under certain circumstances, but such treatment is relatively painful to the patient, and requires special and comparatively expensive equipment, as well as specialized training of the person applying the treatment. Other therapeutic techniques in past and present use include manual massage, hydro-massage as by a bath of agitated water, mechanical vibrators and heating pads. Each of these techniques and systems, although intended to accomplish the purpose of enhancing flow of venous blood and lymphatic fluid, nevertheless have certain disadvantages, both in terms of cost and in terms of effectiveness. The device and system of the present invention constitute an improvement over the systems heretofore and presently in use in a number of important respects, as will be described in detail hereinafter.
It is accordingly a principal purpose of the present invention to provide and disclose a novel system and device for enhancing the flow of venous blood and lymphatic fluid. Additional objects and purposes are to provide, in such a device and system, means including a plurality of parallel adjacent tubing sections for applying to adjacent muscles of the body rhythmic unidirectional pulsations in a cardiocipetal direction; to provide such a device and system of simplified construction whereby it can be effectively used by the patient himself, after a very short period of professional instruction; to provide such a system and device which is inexpensive to manufacture and use; and for other objects and purposes as will be understood from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention, taken in connections the accompanying drawings.